


if your world falls apart, i will hold you in my arms

by londoneyedgirl



Series: drabbles inspired by [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, and i freaking love fluff and platonic cuddling and smooches and cuteness, and i love will and wolfie, but i love my 8 children, could be seen as something more tho, i'm starting slow i'm so sorry, this is mostly gen??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 20:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4114693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoneyedgirl/pseuds/londoneyedgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“God, is it always like this?” Will hears from behind him and he’d admit later that he’d probably have jumped if the pain wasn’t almost unbearable. He turns around with a bit of difficulty, eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he sees Wolfgang before he winces, pain reminding him that his split eyebrow is, well, split. “Are you this whiny every time you get into a fight?”</p><p>or, will gets into a fight while working undercover and wolfgang takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if your world falls apart, i will hold you in my arms

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know i just love my children i never thought i'd be a mother at 17 but whoops here i am  
> i was thinking as i typed the summary like why didnt wolfgang help will during the fight but i think will asked not to be helped while working undercover or idk??? just whatever suits you but like, do it 4 the fluff  
> title is from world falls apart by dash berlin from the sense8 soundtrack because real talk that soundtrack is one of the best i've ever heard and i LOVE soundtracks  
> i'll stop now but anyway i love will/wolfie and i just wanted them to interact [whispers] i wanted them to kiss but oh well  
> i hope y'all like this!! this hasn't been betaed so if u spot a typo or a mistake or anything just let me know if you can! tysm <3

Will stumbles through the door and closes it behind him with a groan. He pulls at his muscle when trying to keep balance, or just in a somewhat vertical position, and instantly bites onto his lower lip to prevent a yelp, only realizing his mistake when he tastes iron on his tongue.

He kicks his shoes off in some sort of protest against the universe and ends up groaning in pain again, but he knows he kind of deserves it. It’s not like the universe was to blame for his recurring stubbornness to go undercover and end up getting into a fight he was absolutely not involved in, and then to refuse going to the hospital to get some medical treatment. Diego almost didn’t let him go home, but they’ve been partners for long enough that the other man knows Will wouldn’t give in, and so he doesn’t bother to argue more than two times.

However, now Will slightly regrets not listening to his partner. His split lip and eyebrow have stopped bleeding, but it hurts like hell and it’s giving him a headache. To make it all worse, he took enough punches to the gut that after an hour he still feels like throwing up. He touches his ribs and sighs in relief – nothing broken, at least.

“God, is it always like this?” Will hears from behind him and he’d admit later that he’d probably have jumped if the pain wasn’t almost unbearable. He turns around with a bit of difficulty, eyebrows shooting up in surprise when he sees Wolfgang before he winces, pain reminding him that his split eyebrow is, well, split. “Are you this whiny every time you get into a fight?”

Shrugging as lightly as he can, Will simply nods. “Probably. Mostly. Not like I get into too many fights though, but all in all it’s like this.” Wolfgang crosses his arms and narrows his eyes in annoyance, but Will can feel the worry coming from him, and so he just shrugs again. “Help me to the bathroom? I need to do something about this,” he gestures himself as messily as possible “whole thing.”

Wolfgang doesn’t say anything, just slips under Will’s left arm and wraps a strong arm around Will’s waist, letting him lean in enough to put half his weight on the German. The pounding headache doesn’t seem to cease, and as they get to the bathroom, Will feels as though he’s about to black out. Wolfgang pokes on his side, on a spot that isn’t hurting. “You okay there?”

Nodding, Will lets go of the blond to take a look at himself in the mirror, pressing his lips together into a thin line bitterly. ‘Could be worse’, he thinks as he takes his shirt off carefully, letting it fall to the floor carelessly.

“Did you at least win?” Starting to wash his face slowly, trying not to make anything worse, he hears Wolfgang’s teasing voice. Will raises a wet hand and gives him a thumbs up before reaching for the hand towel. “Good. Now turn around and let me handle this.” Will turns around but frowns, about to protest that he doesn’t need help although he truly, truly does. 

“Yes, you truly do need help.” Wolfgang smirks and the American doesn’t even try anymore, just sits back on the sink without actually putting weight on it.

Wolfgang walks around the bathroom for a few moments, compiling different items from several places. And then, finally, he comes to a halt in front of Will, stepping between the dark-haired man’s legs as he put everything he collected beside Will on the sink. He grabs the anti-inflammatory ointment and carefully rubs it over Will’s eyebrow, his own furrowing in concentration. His fingertips are rough, but they slide so slowly that Will can barely feel any discomfort.

Will watches Wolfgang work, and can’t help but let himself think about how the German has come to learn how to take care of fight wounds alone. He knows Wolfgang has been getting into fights since he was a child, and with the father he had, he’d probably didn’t get any medical attention. Without him noticing, a feeling of concern starts taking over him, which is normal, really, when does he not feel protective towards his sensates? But this is Wolfgang, and Wolfgang constantly mistakes worry with pity, and so he shoots Will a hard glance, a wordless ‘stop’ that has Will trying to think about anything else.

“Done.” Wolfgang says before making Will scoot over so he could wash his hand. Yawning, Will almost points out how quick Wolfgang was, but he’s too tired and too sure that time didn’t fly, he simply spaced out. He rubs carefully at his eye and Wolfgang tilts his head. “You should get some sleep. It’s been over an hour already, right?”

Nodding once again, Will makes to go to his room, but then stops and turns around. “Sleep with me?” He yawns once again, tilting his head slightly. He doesn’t need to wait for an answer though, because Wolfgang grins and follows him into his room.

Will lays down, turning onto his side as Wolfgang slid behind him, an arm slipping around his middle, their bodies fitting together as they always did, as all of them did. He's somewhat glad that Wolfgang was the one who came to him, because although they all would take good care of him, they would also scold him to death - maybe not Lito, Sun and Capheus, but Kala, Riley and Nomi for sure.

A sigh escapes his mouth when Wolfgang presses his face against his nape, breathing softly, warm air hitting the back of Will’s neck. It feels good to belong, for the first time in a long time. It’s good to let himself be held, and to not feel alone anymore. He’ll probably never be able to convey into words how thankful he is for finding his sensates, because although back then he wouldn’t consider himself lost, looking back now he surely didn’t seem like he had anything to look for other than to live his life. Will has them to take care, and to be taken care of. It’s a family, and it’s love, and he’s never felt so fullfilled in his entire life.

He intertwines their hands together, pulls Wolfgang’s hand up to press a kiss on it. “Thank you.” Wolfgang hums dismissively, pressing a soft kiss onto his neck. Will lets himself fall asleep then, mind and body and soul on the seven other pieces of him, and he feels in peace.

At last, he’s found what he’s been looking for.


End file.
